Pa Grape
Pa Grape is an elderly grape in VeggieTales. He has a small family of grapes introduced in "God Want's Me to Forgive Them!?!" He wears glasses most of the time and is often grunting "Oi." He is about the same size as Bob and Madame Blueberry. He is married to Ma Grape and has two kids named Rosie and Tom Grape. Pa is usually seen without them because they are minor characters. He is usually incuoraging Larry to do the right thing in the episodes. He is also the captain of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Appearance Pa is a light green grape. He has a purple nose. He wears a black hat. His eyebrows and mustache are white. Some times, his mustache turns brown. His eyes didn't Appeard in all episodes. Acting *Himself in "The Grapes of Wrath" on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "The Hairbrush Song" on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Jesse in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *The Viking in "Oh Santa" on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Captain Pa in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" on "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" (picture) *Nurse in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" *Melvin in "King George and the Ducky" *Mordecai in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Monk in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Captain Pa in "The Ulitmate Silly Song Countdown" *Captain Pa and Narrator in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Seymour Schweck in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself and Captain Pa in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe's Father in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Seymour Schweck in "An Easter Carol" *Mikey in "Sumo of the Opera" *Irwin in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Grumpy in "Lord of the Beans" *King of Egland in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mr.Simon, Angel Grape and Captain Pa in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Jethro in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #3 and Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and Seymour Schwenk in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Abraham in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Captain in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Percheesi in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself and Sweetpea's Father in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Grape Ailen in "God Loves You Very Much" *Grandpa, Narrator and Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Matthew, Doctor and Bernie in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Silly Space Pirate in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" Gallery Pa .png|Pa in "The Grapes Of Wrath in God Wants Me To Forgive Them?! Jessie.jpg|Pa as Jesse in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Pa(1997).jpg|Pa in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything on Very Silly Songs" Pagrape.jpg|Pa in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" Pa(Josh).jpg|Pa as Isrealite in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Pa (1998).jpg|Pa in "Madame Blueberry" $(KGrHqR,!rIFCiT6iDQzBQwOV7Vtzg~~60 57.JPG|A Hallmark Christmas ornament from 1999 featuring Pa and the rest of his family in his car. Melvin.jpg|Pa as Melvin in "King George and the Ducky" mordecai.gif|Pa as Mordecai in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" Melvin.jpg|Pa as Monk in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Pa(star Christmas).png|Pa as Seymour Schwenk in "The Star of Christmas" "An Easter Carol" and "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" PaAutotainment.jpg|Pa in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" Grumpy.jpg|Pa as Grumpy in "The Lord of the Beans" Angel grape.jpg|Pa as Angel in "Gideon & The Tuba Warrior" Lion.jpg|Pa as Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Lion concept.jpg|Cocnept art for Pa as Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Farmers.jpg|Pa in "The Wonderful Of Wizard Of Ha's" Pa grape.jpg|Pa as George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" abe.png|Pa as Abraham (with Issac) in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Alien Grape.jpg|Pa Grape as Grape Alien in "God Loves You Verry Much" Grandpa Grape.jpg|Pa in "The Little Drummer Boy" Pa Grape.png|Pa Grape's body views (base) Captain Grape.jpg|Captain Pa in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" and "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" still07.jpg|Captain Pa in "Erie Canal" on "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" still06.jpg|Sweetpea's Father in "Sweetpea Beauty" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grapes Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Characters Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:French guys Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Made You Special Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry